nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Destiny Season Three Premiere!: Sacred Revival Ritual! Dawn's Return!
Last Season; Nick defeated Skye! The Episode Nick awoke in him and Lunari's house. "Oh you're awake." Dillian said, sitting on a chair. "How long was I out?" Nick asked. "7 months." Lunari said. "Holy shit." Nick said. "Yea." Dillian said. "Wait... Is Dawn still..." Nick asked. "Yes, we were waiting till you woke up to revive her." Lunari said. "Well, we should go then." Nick said. Justin teleported in. "Since you're awake, you need to eat this." Justin gave Nick a berry, which Nick ate and was completely healed. "Sweet. Thanks Justin." Nick said. They teleported off to find everyone else at a grassy area with large pillars. "So, we figured out that Dawn isn't in Heaven or Hell, So we need to revive her, a little differently." Justin said. "Kay." Nick said. "You need to summon Balls of Light Energy and set them on the pillars." Justin said. Nick did so. "raf os seires eht ekil uoy od!" Justin shouted, the Lights above the pillar started floating creating a blinding light as they spun causing everyone to look away or cover their eyes, when they were spinning, a tiny darkness ball was shot into one of the light balls, then they fused with the other light balls into a mobian shape, and Dawn appeared once the light faded! "Dawn!" Nick said. "It worked!" Though Dawn only looked at them and walked forward, shoving Nick out of the way. "uh, Dawn?" Nick said teleporting infront of Dawn who just looked him in the eyes. "If you do not move within 5 seconds, I will blast you to dust." Dawn said. "Wait... what?" Nick said. END OF PART ONE The Episode Part 2 "Five." Dawn said. "Um, Dawn, it's us." Nick said. "Four." "Dawn?" "Three." "Dawn!" "Two." "Dawn sto-" "One." Dawn flew into Nick, headfirst, sending him back a few feet. "Wow, You're actually serious about this? Alright then." Nick said. Nick began to charge energy, about to turn Super. Dawn punched Nick, interrupting his transformation. Nick fired Energy beams at Dawn, but she used Zalexia to counter. Nick teleported behind, then kicked Dawn. "You're kidding, right? That's all you can muster?" Nick said. Dawn got up and turned Super. "I should cut you down right now." Dawn said, summoning Tournesal. "But I'll allow you to transform." Nick charged energy and turned Super and summoned his Light Sword. Dawn slashed at Nick, but Nick held it back with his palm and then stabbed Dawn. Dawn turned Dark and Nick turned Super 2. Albino fireballs surrounded Dawn. "Oh? Albino Flames eh?" Nick said. "I can make weird fire too." Youkai fireballs surrounded Nick. Both of their fireballs made a circle infront of them, and started spinning, Nick and Dawn fired their respective beams of Fire through the circle which acted as an amplifier of some sort. The beams collided, sparks were sent everywhere, flames and lava erupted from the ground and Nick turned Super 3 as Dawn turned Hyper. END OF EPISODE TWENTY-SEVEN